


And baby makes... four?!

by taracrinkles2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Surrogacy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/pseuds/taracrinkles2012
Summary: Adam and Shiro find a surrogate and are elated to be having their first baby. Adam attends an ultrasound on his own as Shiro is away on diplomatic business for the Garrison and New Altea. He discovers a bit more than they were expecting, and he and Shiro couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	And baby makes... four?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DifferentChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/gifts).



Adam fidgeted nervously in the chair of the doctor’s waiting room. He was waiting for the doctor to come out with the results of the ultrasound from the surrogate he and Shiro had met with through a program from the garrison. It was a kind young woman named Noriko, who already had two children of her own and so graciously was willing to give them a chance at parenthood. It was still early into the pregnancy, but today they could likely find out the sex of the baby and more information about if they were growing and developing properly. Takashi was currently away in space on the Atlas, helping out on a diplomatic mission along with queen Allura of new Altea. He would be home in two or three days depending on how things go with the diplomatic negotiations with a foreign planet previously controlled by Zarkon’s galra empire. 

So distracted and anxious, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a nurse called him to lead him into the examination room, where Noriko sat in a chair facing the doctor. She was calm and smiling, so Adam wanted to take that as a good omen. They greeted each other warmly before sitting down again before the doctor. “Good afternoon, Mr. Shirogane-Wright.” The doctor greeted with a smile. “I have excellent news! everything seems to be going perfectly, but there is one thing I’d like to divulge…” The stall in the doctor’s speech made Adam’s stomach drop. What was wrong? Had Noriko changed her mind about carrying the pregnancy for them? A million scenarios went through Adam’s mind. 

“It seems you are expecting not one, but two babies”. The doctor finished, seemingly after an eternity. Adam’s jaw dropped. “Twins!?” he exclaimed. Noriko nodded happily beside him. Adam cleared his throat, composing himself as much as he could. “That’s amazing! It wasn’t exactly what we were planning for, but we are ecstatic nonetheless.” Adam beamed. The doctor laughed lightly. “I understand it’s a bit unexpected. We have a lot of resources for new parents to take advantage of, especially involving multiples.” He explained. “I will certainly get you more information before you leave today. I can also reveal the sex of both babies to you today if you wanted to know?” The doctor asked. “Of course, we’d love to know.” Adam states almost matter-of-factly. “Ok then, I can happily tell you that you are expecting two little girls.” The doctor smiled warmly in congratulations. Adam was floored. “Two girls… oh my gosh!” Adam nearly cries from pure joy. He hugs Noriko, thanking her profusely before they make their way out of the doctor’s office, information booklets and pamphlets in hand.

Before Shiro’s arrival home, Adam makes a plan to break the news to his husband. He will make one of his his favorite dinners- katsu curry- and have it ready for when he arrives. Then, he will give him a small box with two small pink pacifiers in it, hopefully getting the message across. 

Shiro arrives home in the evening two days after the news. Adam is just about done setting the table, the small box hidden in his pocket when he hears the front door open. “Adam?” Shiro calls from the front hall. “I’m home! Oh, it smells amazing in here!” Shiro exclaims happily as he enters into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Adam from behind when he spots him, back turned. “Welcome home, Kashi.” Adam smiles softly as he turns in Shiro’s arms to steal a kiss from his husband’s lips. “Come to the dining room. Dinner’s pretty much ready.” Adam instructs as he brings the food to the table. “You make my favorite! You really didn’t have to go to all this trouble, koibito.” Adam scoffs. “Nonsense! You probably haven’t had a decent meal since you left a week ago. Now, let’s dig in.” Shiro rolls his eyes at his dramatic husband as he begins to eat.

The meal is very much enjoyed by both. As they’re finishing up dessert, Adam decides to drop the news. “Takashi, you remember Noriko had an ultrasound this week, right?”. Shiro looked up from his plate. “Yes, I did! I meant to bring it up after we were finished eating. I know if anything urgent came up you would have contacted me. I’m assuming everything went well?”. Adam could barely contain himself any longer. “Noriko is doing great.” He smiled lovingly at his partner. “I have something for you.” Adam takes the small box from his pocket and hands it to Shiro. “A gift too? Wow I feel spoiled!” Shiro chuckled. “You really didn’t have to, Adam. We need to save all we can for the new baby.” He admonishes with no heat as he opens up the box.

Shiro sets his eyes on the two pink pacifiers within the box and gasps. “Two… We- we’re having twins?” Shiro looks up to Adam, Who is smiling ear to ear. “Yes, the doctor saw on the ultrasound and confirmed they’re both girls.” Shiro’s eyes begin to water with tears of joy, and he practically springs out of his chair at the dining room table to Adam. He scoops him up into the most loving and tight hug he can muster. “This--This is amazing!” He cries as he continues to hold Adam in his embrace. “I can’t believe we’re going to have two little girls of our own soon.” Adam laughs in Shiro’s arms. “I can’t believe it either, Kashi.” He breathes. “It will certainly be more work with two at once, but we’ll figure it out together, won’t we?” Adam removes himself from the embrace, Taking Shiro’s hand in his and squeezing. Shiro squeezes back. “Of course, we will.” Shiro smiles, eyes lit up with so much love. He leans forward towards his husband for a kiss and Adam meets him halfway. This is just another amazing step in their journey, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read. I have not written Adashi before and feel they deserved some love. This sweet little drabble came to mind a couple a days ago, so I made with some more domestic/married fluff!


End file.
